Talk:Void/@comment-31016724-20170111091911
I've read the manga and all your comments. I like all your theories but I find all of you missed on some key points. 1. The fact that the holly is said to have summoned four angels. How can there be four or even one angel if Void is the first????? Well thats a big problem. Perhaps all the events going on right now already happened before. Gaiseric had the same karma as griffith, creating the "perfect world". But as karma is circual the perfect world had to end and it resetted the world, somehow destroying the old god hand and creating Void, the Skull knight and other characters we don't know yet. I would then assume that The skull knight is what happens to griffith at the end. Well thats not even probable anyway just a thought. We simply cannot know the beginning of the story unitll we see the conclusion, I mean stuff we can't even immagine yet. If we look at the story of berserk it's totally umpredictable. Who would have immagined the incarnation ceremony, who would have predicted what happens to Ganishka and how it all ties together and plays out. Therefore any idea of "a final battle" and "guts kill griffith and void" its childish. Miura showed everytime its more about will and supernatural stuff and causality etc. Which brings me to the second point. 2. What we don't know yet. The idea of good Yes, there could be 50% of the story we don't even know yet. I am thinking of the whole universe of berserk. How come there is the god of the idea of evel and the so called evel god hand, but there is no mention of the idea of good? There must be, because of balance. I say that because its a constant theme in berserk, we find goodness in the characters of berserk as much as evel, even the apostles have goodness and some love in them at the end. Thats why the god hand doesn't predict or understand everything, they can't since they live on one side of the spectrum. Thats why Guts is supposedly out of the influence of causality. He actually is not out of causality, we just don't know the other side of fate just yet. Also, the moonchild is obviously griffiths opposite, him being born in the incarnation ceremony and we don't know a thing about the moonchild yet. But it hints at this duality being the core of the berserk world. 3. The branded and griffiths fate. One thing is for sure, we don't know of anybody that has the brand except for guts and casca. Its a complete mystery how it happened. They are branded therefore they should've been sacrificed, its a must. Theme escaping could mean that griffith transformation is not complete, and it will mark his downfall in the future. Remember how griffits first downfall happened. It was because of guts, and it will happen again. Griffith still holds strong feelings towards him. Its something that I saw in the newest movies, something I didn't notice in the manga. The time femto attacked the skull knight holding guts and casca trying to escape the eclipse. When the skull knight repels femtos first attack, femto moves his hand to retry, but changes his mind, perhaps because he doesn't want to kill guts deep inside, because he has love for him. This love led him to his first downfall and the eclipse, and it will happen again.